Lucky escape deleted scenes
by oliverpowell511
Summary: This is the bits in 'lucky escape' that are rated M like the sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

Deleted scenes chapter one

Jason moved his hand up her dress until he found the area between her legs that he wanted, she moaned aloud as he played with her sensitive spot still kissing her as passionately as they were when the arrived on the bed, Ariadne brought her hand to the back of Jason's head and kissed him back Jason still toying with her entrance. Jason removed his chest piece and shirt with the help of Ariadne, they were never this intimate before, Jason continued to move here dress up her legs then saw her undergarments and toyed with her feeling the wetness of her he then moved his fingers under the garment putting them inside her Ariadne moaned sending her head back Jason continued kissing her neck while she continued to moan, motivating Jason to carry on.

"Have you done this before?" She asked huskily, gripping the back of his head.

"Nope, but I'm a quick learner." He told her between kissing her neck, she smiled and brought her face back and kissed him back, after Jason brought his head down he spread her legs as wide as he could and after teasing her he grabbed it roughly and ripped it off, an threw it away, he fingered her with not two but now three fingers making her head fly back again, she was close then she orgasmed, but didn't stop there.

He took his fingers out and put his head between her legs again licking the juices and the wetness making her scream in pleasure again, his tongue slipped inside of her giving her another loud moan, he carried on and he slipped his hand exploring further up her dress to her breasts, he toyed with her very much erect nipples pinching them, making her pleasure stronger he took out his tongue, and kissed her lips although she may have been exhausted she was nowhere near ready to stop, he stopped kissing her to remove the dress which was already up her legs, over her arms revealing her even more beautiful body to him, he kissed her lips then trailed down her neck between her breasts and licked one of her nipples fondling the other breast in his other hand, she kept her hand to his hair and the other one she took under his trousers gripping his manhood, making his pleasure increase stroking it, he moved the hand he used to fondle her breasts moving it down to her slit, sliding his two fingers right in and out at fast pace, making her pleasure almost explode through the air, her second orgasm of the night, but not finale and not most pleasurable orgasm of the night, he looked up to her beautiful eyes, and kicked off the his trousers to reveal what Ariadne felt up against her leg all the time she'd been in the hut.

He spread her legs again and took a giant lick out of her clit then signalled to get ready she couldn't wait, she jerked her hips up sending his erection right inside her, he gave her some time to position herself, then he started going further in and out making her load more than ever now"JASON!" She yelled, in pleasure he increased his pace, making her moan harder"FASTER!" She yelled, he eagerly complied as the naked and lovesick princess ordered he kissed her neck, her head was jerked back, he brought her face to meet his and kissed her as passionate as he was moving and as fast as he was speeding, then he took both her legs and flipped them over so she was on top she straddled him and increased her pace up and down, he took one and still kissing her putting it to fondle her left breast and the other with her right ass cheek, gripping that tightly, they were both close, she increased speed, Jason groaned and Ariadne frequantly moaned, Jason used both his hands down to her ass making her go faster at the same time kissing her, then even faster until, they at the Same moment climaxed, she fell on his chest head on her lovers shoulder, then he brought the blanket higher up to cover them both"I love you so much." Ariadne said exhausted.

"And I love you." Jason told her , then they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based during the beach scene in chapter 10.**

**Chapter two **

Ariadne, kissed Jason suddenly she had thought of it for a couple of minutes now but seized the moment kissing him passionately he was surprised she took control in such a vast way, she quickly straddled him with lust he went to take his shirt off, but she was already grabbing hold of the hem of the shirt helping him get it off over his arms, she already felt the hardness between his legs, she continued kissing him with lust and passion he kissed her back with as much passion as humanly possible, he leaned kissing her putting his hand behind her head, he flipped them over so he was on top then took his hand to her legs moving it up, raising her dress as well, she wrapped them around his waist, he moved her dress further up. He then moved it between her legs palming her entrance squeezing it, which soaked her under garment with all her pleasure making her moan, "your soaking!" He told her, she couldn't keep her head straight he continued kissing her neck and he naked his fingers under her under garment sliding them inside her, making her moan even louder, teasing just for now, when he grew tired of it, he helped her take her dress, letting the wind flow on her skin, luckily it was warm so she wouldn't get cold but the dress started flying away with the wind but before It got out of its reach Jason grabbed his sword from beside them digging it into the Sand keeping the dress where. It was, Ariadne moved herself up to see if the dress were ripped, but Jason got the sword just between the arm brace which would only just fitting the sword in, Ariadne looked at him with wide eyes, surprised not just at his aim but the reflex of how quick he could grab the sword and dig it in such Small spot without barely looking at the dress without barely even thinking about it."Good aim!" She exclaimed still barely believing it.

"You think I'd rip your best dress?" He asked rhetorically, he looked back down to her body, this time she wore a bra, the only straps going behind her back and not over her shoulders smiled, he kissed her again, with as much passion as started she pointed to his face"rip either of them, I'll kill you myself." She warned, he nodded slightly creeped out. Then she smiled widely then kissed him again,

He put his hands around her back un strapping it putting it next to them he continued kissing her, her legs still around his waist he moved his hands up her legs as he kissed her, he moved his lips down her neck, and further down, making her release her legs from his waist he kissed her breast, making her even more aroused erecting her nipples making her moan slightly he then looked towards the garment between her legs, he spread her legs slightly so her could move them down her legs and off her feet he looked over her body in the shining sunlight, he couldn't take in the beauty of her gleaming body, she stroked his cheek, "I love you." He told her, longingly. He felt his hand stroked by hers, they linked they're fingers, he leaned back down, pushing his trousers down then kissed her with all the passion he could give her, he then plunged into her, again while kissing the pleasure sent her head flying back and kissed her neck, he moved faster into her then out, at speeding pace she moaned even louder and even faster, he placed his palm behind her head kissing her neck "Jason'" she mumbled panting so much she could barely say it"Faster," she said slightly louder"faster!" She said louder FASTER!" Ariadne yelled he went as fast as he could, moaning his name until they finally for the second time ever climaxed together, as if they were made for each other she leaned her head on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Deleted scene 3

**Based after Mac and Jason's confrontation and Jason goes into the shower with Ariadne.**

Jason walked into the shower seeing Ariadne facing the wall running her hands through her hair, Jason came behind her moving her hair behind her back lightly planting kisses on her neck, not startling her, he placed one hand on Her waist then moved his hand down between her legs to the area which was already soaking sliding two fingers inside her, pleasure hit her powerfully making her head fly back he moved the hand on her waist further up towards her left breast fondling it she groaned, she turned herself around pushing him against the glass wall of the shower, seeing his hardness, then pressed herself into him literally. kissing him him passionately, groaning slightly against his lips, Jason reversed their positions so she was against the wall he starting thrusting into her making her moan loud he grabbed the bag of her legs bringing then up his waist, she wrapped them around him locking into him bringing him further inside her she moved her forehead to his breathing huskily, then kissed him with what energy she had, "come on then." Ariadne said eyes closed lips less than a couple of centimetres from his mouth, he started to thrust again fast she moaned and moaned as he picked up speed then Jason slipped slightly holding her tightly incase he dropped her as she yelped, he stayed up with one knee on the soaked floor water still pouring on both of them she held onto him tighter.

"Maybe we should take the shower after." Ariadne said holding tightly onto him back pressed hard on the glass, the got out of bathroom after drying off awkwardly as they didn't keep their hands off of each other so towels weren't easy, they got out of the bathroom still kissing and still nude, Jason led to the bed through the apartment she hit the bed, he pushed her onto it then leaned in kissing her neck putting one hand onto her ass her knee was bent against his waist, he looked at her face then kissed her again trying to increase the passion which at this point was no longer possible, the kiss however grew with even more heat until he again moved her straightened leg and shoved himself into her all the while not moving his lips away except when they needed to breath until Ariadne didn't have energy again to kiss him with as much passion he kissed her neck trailing further down, he moved his hand onto her leg stroking it and kissed her breast then sucked her nipple. She ran his hand through his hair looking down at him, just thinking how much she loved him. She just watched as he kissed her body and loved it, eventually he looked back up and kissed her harder against the lips pushing her head into the pillow and without warning very suddenly shoved himself into her, one hand on her arse and the other running against her leg, he didn't move any further into her this time he wanted her to get ready, she let him know to go by kissing him again, he slowly thrusted, "Faster, Jason." She whispered he sped up slightly, "Faster." She said louder moaning she yelled againk"oh god FASTER!" She screamed, he went even faster with superhuman agility, he kissed her again as she moaned in his mouth. She orgasmed and he climaxed seconds after her, releasing his lips from her, he rolled them over putting her on top both exhausted he grabbed his blanket putting it over them both.


End file.
